Don't Let Me Go
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Mary's about to leave for her wedding. Marshall's about to let her go. And Mary is pissed. Rated T for Mary's bad language. ; Please read and review!


**Hey, guys, just a little something I thought of one day. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own In Plain Sight, or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

**-----**

It's funny how a couple of months can pass, and it's time for your wedding. It's strange how quickly life can pass you by, when something huge and life changing is coming at you. It's annoying how easily someone can let you go, when you've known them for three damn years. It's frustrating how one person, who you never wanted to know anyway, can tare down every single fucking defense you put up. It's scary how you can marry someone you don't love just because the guy you do love won't get off his fucking high horse and do something to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life! It's absolutely horrifying to think that your best friend would let you marry someone you don't love. Someone you don't care about. And, it's crazy how, no matter how many chances you get, you won't tell the person you love, even in a death defying situation, that you love them.

---

"Mary, you better get going. You have to get ready for the wedding." Eleanor said, looking at Mary with happy eyes.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess so." The blond muttered, standing up and shrugging on her Jacket.

Mary Shannon was getting married. Soon, her name would be Mary Ramirez. She'd be going by Inspector Ramirez. In her opinion, it sounded kind of corny. In about five hours, she was going to belong to someone. Someone she didn't even love. A twist of fate... A really fucking wicked twist of fate.

Marshall Mann, Mary's partner, didn't look up from his paper work. He claimed he was happy for her. All he really wanted was for her to have a good life. But, that didn't stop him from loving her. He loved her from the start... He never told her, of course. If he did, he'd probably get punched in the face.

Mary started walking toward the metal gates.

_Come on, Doofus. Don't let me go. Don't let me walk out those doors. Don't let me put on the ridiculous wedding dress. Don't let me get my hair done, and get my makeup done, just so I can say "I do" when I really don't! Marshall, you better not let me go into the elevator. You better not let me walk down that isle, toward a man I don't give a flying fuck about. Don't let me have that First Dance with anyone but you. Come on, Idiot! Stop me! Stop me from making the worst mistake of my life! _

Mary got to the doors and placed a hand on them, ready to push them open. But she didn't. She hesitated.

"Mary, you okay?" Stand asked. He had came out of his office and was now standing by Eleanor's desk.

"Yeah," She replied easily, even though on the inside, she was screaming "No!". She turned around and looked at Marshall, who hadn't taken his eyes off his paper work. he continued writing, not looking up at Mary. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly, turning around and pulling open the door. But, she couldn't take it any more.

"Marshall, you idiot!" She shouted suddenly, turning around to glare at him.

Marshall's head snapped up and gave her a bewildered look. He stood up slowly and went to stand in front of his desk, not taking his eyes off of her. "Mare... What are you talking about?"

Eleanor and Stan were frozen in place, looking at Mary with wide eyes. They were obviously confused.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" Mary shouted, walking away from the door and starting to pace in front of Marshall.

"Seriously, I don't." He replied, shrugging a bit. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Dammit!" She said loudly, tearing her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Mary, calm down!" Marshall exclaimed, giving her a worried look.

"How am I suppose to calm down?" She snapped, stopping to look at him. "How am I suppose to calm down when you're about to let me go?"

"What..." Marshall didn't get any further then that before Mary cut him off again.

"You had so many fucking chances! So many chances to tell me the truth! When you got shot! When you were dying! Why didn't you tell me then? And when I got kidnapped! When you saved me, why didn't you tell me then?! All these near death experiences! You _never _told me! Not once! So many fucking chances! You almost lost your last one, when I almost walked out that damned door!" She was breathing heavily, obviously stressed and aggravated. And Marshall was still confused.

"Mary, what in God's name are you talking about?" Marshall said quietly, his blue eyes full of worry. Maybe he thought she was going crazy.

"When you found out I was getting married, you didn't tell me. Even though I knew it, and even though I was waiting for it, you never admitted it to me!" She continued, ignoring his question.

That was when Marshall figured out what she was talking about.

"You tore down every single fucking defense I put up. You broke through each wall until you got to me. Until you were pulled into my world. And I absolutely _hate _you for it! I hate the fact that I wasn't strong enough to keep you out! But... I love the fact that you stayed. You stayed there, by my side, and didn't leave. Even when I ignored you, and tried to push you away, you kept coming back. You never gave up. You didn't run away. And I love you for that." She was about to breakdown. Everyone could tell.

"Oh... Christ Mare." He muttered.

"Exactly!" She said, throwing her hands into the air. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You were about to let me walk out that door. You were about to let me go. You were about to let me walk down the isle, in a stupid white dressed, with my hair fixed up, to say 'I do' to someone I. Don't. Love." Mary was absolutely distraught. She seemed to be going insane. She was near tears, and on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "Why were you about to let me make the worst fucking mistake of my life? Why were you about to let me go? Jesus Marshall! Why?!"

Marshall suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Mary suddenly broke down into tears, clinging to Marshall as if he were a life support. He rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry, Mare." He whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry I almost let you go. I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Of course I did, Doofus." She muttered into his chest. "You're my best friend. You understand me. You understand me like no one else does."

"Shh..." he whispered, trying to calm her.

Stan and Eleanor were still frozen, looking at the two Inspectors with surprised looks.

"Hold on," Mary said, pulling out of Marshall's grasp. He watched her as she pulled off the huge rock of a wedding ring from her finger and threw it across the room without looking at it. There was a small clink as it landed somewhere around the room.

"It's not very nice to call off your wedding five hours before it starts." Marshall joked, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her lightly.

"Yeah, well, Raph will deal with it." She muttered.

He chuckled quietly and handed her the keys to her car. "You should go tell Raph." He said quietly. "Meet me back at my house."

She looked from her car keys, back up to Marshall. She _really _didn't want to face Raph. Not at all. She nodded anyway, though. "Alright." She agreed, turning to walk away.

"Oh, wait, Mare." Marshall said, grabbing her by the elbow and turning her around quickly. Before she could react, his lips crashed down on her's, catching her in a hungry, passionate kiss. After a couple of moments, he broke away from her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said with a small smile.

She grinned at him and walked out the metal gates. She could do this. She knew she could.

-----

**I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


End file.
